In civilized nations, men have customarily attempted, and sometimes are required, to make it appear as if there were no hairs on their faces and throats. This is usually accomplished in a morning-time, often sleepy-eyed, ritual in which the unsightly stubble is shaved or removed. This ritual is not, however, without its casualties. It is to the unfortunate sufferers of PFB, the fallout from that ritual, that this invention is directed.
Shaving often induces the hairs acted upon to grow inwardly, causing the condition known as PFB or ingrown hairs. Inward growth results when hairs which are sharpened by shaving either penetrate the epidermis in an arc or pierce the follicular wall. This penetration elicits a foreign body reaction known as a papule. See G. J. Bruner et al., "Pseudofolliculitis Barbae Medical Consequences of Interracial Friction in the U.S. Army," 23 CUTIS 61 (1979). Ingrown hairs can also be the result of hairs which never exit from the skin, continue growing inwardly, and cause an inflammatory reaction known as pustules.
While PFB usually is not considered serious, it can cause multiple papules, disfiguring hyperpigmentation, and in severe cases, hypertrophic or keloidal scarring. Some PFB victims even find it painful to put their faces on pillows.
Most victims of PFB are black males. This is believed to be due to the natural curvature of the facial hair and hair follicules of black men. See A. M. Alexander & W. I. Delph, "Pseudofolliculitis in the Military," 66 J. Nat'l Med. Soc'y 459 (1974). Furthermore, the more severe cases of the condition are usually seen in blacks.
The only sure cure for PFB is to stop shaving. As the beard grows, intrinsic spring-like forces withdraw the hair shafts from their "false follicules" ("pseudo" of "pseudofolliculitis" meaning "false") and allow healing of the affected skin. When the victim ceases shaving and his beard begins to grow, however, he is likely to suffer the insidious consequences of PFB: discrimination and rejection by society, sometimes resulting in hindrance of employment and career. For example, black servicemen who do not shave are often discriminated against by their superiors. See A. M. Alexander & W. I. Delph, "Pseudofolliculitis in the Military," 66 J. Nat'l Med. Soc'y 459 (1974). There have also been some highly-publicized lawsuits which center on the discriminatory effect blacks suffer as a result of employers' no-beard policies.
Several methods for treating PFB have been proposed for those who choose to continue the hair removal ritual. One such method includes the use of depilatories (hair removers) rather than shaving. However, these often can cause raw and tender skin when used on the face. Furthermore, many depilatories have a highly objectionable odor akin to that of rotten eggs.
Another proposed treatment for PFB includes use of a foil-guarded razor. See A. M. Alexander, "Evaluation of a Foil-Guarded Shaver in the Management of Pseudofolliculitis Barbae," 27 CUTIS 534 (1981). This PFB razor has a serrated foil guard that purportedly cuts hair but does not shave so closely as to induce inward growth. One company is also believed to be manufacturing an electric razor for the treatment of PFB.
Another proposed solution includes treating the edge of a razor with a water-repellant compound after wetting the skin surface to be shaved. This measure attempts to reduce the inward pull on the hairs by reducing friction. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,364.
Until the advent of the present invention, however, no one has suggested treating the skin of the PFB victim to reduce the likelihood that shaving will induce inward hair growth. Nor has anyone suggested treating the skin of the PFB victim to help free trapped hairs and to lessen the irritation caused by such hairs.